


“Go Forward, Do Not Stray.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Angelo's - Twelve Months after the end of The Lying Detective





	“Go Forward, Do Not Stray.”

A case Lestrade had said, with coded messages, no more than a five but with the potential to be a seven or even an eight if there was more than one body.

“Right up your street, perp’s obviously a chemist or some kind of scientific background”

Sherlock’s on his own, John hasn’t got a sitter and the Yard can’t keep up with him. The criminal leaves a series of clues using a cypher based on hieroglyphics, the periodic table, dancing men and the highway code. Each one is a devil of a job to crack. Sherlock is in his element.

By the time he reaches Northumberland Street where another clue’s pinned to the door it’s gone seven.

Four dancing men and Tungsten, a red circle with a diagonal line, a satyr – “Aha! Go forward, do not stray!”

Heedless of danger he pushes the door to Angelo’s; it swings open even though the restaurant is in darkness.

 “ ** _Surprise_**!”

The lights go on – everyone is there – Hudders and Mr Chatterjee _(is that on again? Who knew?)_ Mummy and Father, Molly and what’s his name _(don’t call him Tom, whatever you do don’t call him Tom!),_ Anthea, Sally and Anderson and Wiggins _(Really?),_ Mycroft and Lestrade _(WHAT!! Mycroft and Lestrade???)_ and John with Rosie, arms outstretched coming forward to greet her Papa.

“’appy Bir’dy”

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled with this one so 'It's for a case' will have to do.  
> Sherlock cannot deduce whether it was Mycroft or Mummy who set up the clues but won't admit this so cannot ask (it was in fact Mummy and Mycroft working together).


End file.
